The embodiment relates to a light emitting apparatus and a lighting system.
Recently, a light emitting diode has been mainly used as a light emitting device.
The light emitting diode includes an N type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P type semiconductor layer. As power is applied to the N and P type semiconductor layers, light is generated from the active layer.
The light emitting device is electrically connected to an electrode, so that power is applied to the light emitting device through a circuit body. The light emitting device may be electrically connected to the electrode through a wire, or may be mounted on the electrode so that the light emitting device may be directly electrically connected to the electrode.